As a lightweight composite material comprising a combination of a polyolefin resin with an inorganic material, there is known a composite material comprising the polyolefin resin and a laminar clay mineral, which mineral is finely dispersed in the polyolefin resin (JP 10-182892A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,184).